The End of Draco Malfoy
by localSpider
Summary: Draco Malfoy ended that day of the Battle of Hogwarts, and it all began with a shared vision between the two eternal rivals. One-shot/Possible Series. OOC DM. Slight Drarry. References to Suicide.


_It began so long ago. Barbed words traded between children, hate festering and growing between them._

 _Then it changed with a vision shared within their dreams._

 _A lazy scene, sitting by the lake, soaking up the sun._

 _Muted words were spoken, not to be remembered upon waking._

"I remember seeing you for the first time and being fascinated, and as the years went by that fascination changed to desire and from the desire came to love...

But just as that fascination turned to love, your rejection gave me pain, which morphed into anger and that anger eventually manifested itself into hate…

It's a great paradox you know. For as much as I love you deep in my heart, I equally hate you like a knife to the chest...

Loving you or hating you… I will always feel pain… but I am bound by duty and chained by fate and because of that I must let go of that love and grasp only hate…

I guess this is goodbye…I shall be gone soon from your sight…You will discover why soon and you will hate me for it, but I have learned to live with your hate, and your anger so this is goodbye Harry.

I hope that soon you will rise against him and win…Let it be you who ends my suffering in that future epic battle… _Please,_ let it be you…"

 _Was love meant to hurt so horribly?_

* * *

 _It progressed in a heated moment._

 _Surrounded by impenetrable walls and wailing screams._

" **Is it him Draco?!** "

" **Is IT HIM?!** "

"No."

" **Take them to the dungeon! Leave the mudblood with me.** "

 _That love never left, as much as he tried, and because of that he lied, and that would have its consequences. Now like that love the images that would become printed on his eyelids and those screams that soundtrack in those dark lonely moments. He held no love for her but it was because of his love that she would become the face of his every regret and voice of all his demons._

 _Love would never stop hurting…_

* * *

 _It almost ended on that battlefield, like so many things did that day._

 _Seeing that lifeless body in the giant's hands, he made his choice, if he was to die on this battlefield today, it would be at Harry's side._

 _So he ran, from his family, from his duty, but most importantly towards his own end, because he already gave up on his life, changing like this would be his end, by one side or the other. No world would he live in where that love would continue hurting after the actual person disappeared into the veil._

 _He had no will to live but he had a will to fight, and to drag down as many of them as possible with him before he too would take his place in the veil, the after._

…

 _It wasn't until that body rose, and struck down the phony lord that the new reality sunk in._

" _No no no no nononononono!_ "

 _That cursed love, it seems, would be hurtful and haunting._

* * *

 _It would end here, in the aftermath of that world shattering event._

It wasn't till long after, when the dust had settled, and the dead was mourned, that Harry found him. Harry would find him hiding behind the pillars, head resting on his knees.

"I remember that dream…what you said to me by the lake..."

"Clearly not enough because I am still here and breathing. Guess Saint Potter really _can't_ do it all."

"Malfoy. _Please_."

Draco rose to his feet, turning sharply to push his way into Harry's space.

"No Potter, I meant to die here today because no matter what crazy idea my words put into your dense skull I am still the bad guy. Just because I have some sort of feelings towards you does not mean I didn't believe in the Dark Lord's cause! I've done some despicable things Potter that your Light magic, Gryffindor brain couldn't possibly comprehend or stomach. Why don't you do us all a favor in kill me now because if you don't do it now someone else will later, maybe even myself."

"I would nev-"

"Then good riddance Potter because another thing you would have caught if actually listened was the fact that one of those feelings I have is hate, for you and myself. It was because of you that I feel this way and it is because I'm weak that I let it influence me in any such way. I meant it that day when I said goodbye."

 _With tears in his eyes and rage in his cheeks, he ran. He would ignore the cry of his name and the pounding in his chest. This would be the last time he was ever seen, running towards an unknown, towards a possible end._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _This would not be his death but it would be the end of Draco Malfoy._

* * *

 **AN: Its late + I'm sick + Harry Potter Marathon + Angsty Feels + Suppressed Drarry Feels = What ever the hell this is.**

 **Before yall ask:**

 **-Yes I'm still working on Shield's Best**

 **-Yes I've haven't updated, I have a busy adult life that teenage me didn't have when I started the story (If you're still waiting for me though I apologize and will update as soon as possible)**

 **-This is not me prioritizing other stories over Shield's Best I just need a writing warmup before I dive right in (Its been a while)**

 **Other than that. Adios muchachos.**


End file.
